nightmarefuelfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Cartoonz
Hello my name is Matt. There was a show in March 2012 called Cameron Cartoonz for the channel Adult Swim that I worked on. The episodes were innocent at first, but one of the producers of the show and one of the characters on the show, Harry Thompson got revenge on Cameron and made some of the episodes dark and scary for kids. I was one of the producers of the show. When I was trying to edit the episodes, Harry came out of nowhere and knocked me down. I tried to jump, but he kicked me. Then, he grabbed a bat and hit me in the spine. He ran away. I ran to the computer to try to edit the first 3 episodes, but the computer wouldn't let me edit any of them except for the mall and bartender episode. Then, Harry went to the LIVE station, took the tape out and put it into the LIVE console. He made 7 episodes and 1 season. On April 10, he was arrested and sentenced to Juvenile Jail for 3 years. Episode 1: The New Kid The episode begins with Cameron walking to school, when suddenly, Harry comes with a group of demons (they look like normal high school kids) and tells the school to bow down to him. This is suppose to mean Harry is trying to be Satan, and Cameron said 'Jesus please help me to defeat this kid!" A demon then tries to attack Cameron, but he kicks the demon, and slams it on the locker. The rest of the episode has Cameron and Harry in a combat battle. Cameron won by stabbing Harry in the chest. But the creepy thing about this episode is that there's a Adolf Hitler propaganda poster above the lockers.'' Episode 2: Cabin Wars Cameron finds a abandoned cabin, and on the porch, Cameron sees a kid. The camera zooms in on the kid, but it is blurry and is a realistic photo of a boy. The kid crossed his arms. He is also wearing a red t shirt. Cameron recognizes this kid, as Harry, the mean kid from school. Some how he survived from the stab wound he got when Cameron stabbed him in the chest. Instead of demons, he has Nazis on the front porch guarding. Cameron suddenly grabs a sniper rifle and shoots Harry in the head, and he dies. He then throws hand grenades on the front porch, and they explode, causing the cabin to be destroyed. Episode 3: Gym Talk This episode has some disturbing moments. The episode begins with Cameron at school once again, this time in the gym. He meets up with his best friend chase, and they talk about different things. 2 strange things can be seen in this screen shot. 1. Rainbow Dash and DjPon3 make cameo appearances 2. A demon is spotted in the photo killing a student (possibly a christian disobeying god). The rest of the episode had no witchcraft references and everything was normal til the end which a scream can be heard, but it is not scary as you think it would. Episode 4: 12:00 AM Alright this is the episode where things begin to get creepy. Cameron is watching television at 12 in the morning (why is he up that early in the morning?), and a commercial for Adult swim was going off when the Cursed Kleenex commercial comes on. (What? That commercial was from japan 20 years ago!)The commercial is about a woman and a red demon baby. 5 seconds later the demon kills the woman by eating her neck. Cameron does not see this, because he is walking to go to the bathroom (LOL XD) and then the screen says Kleenex, All your demons are belong to us) OMG! Then, a '' ''and suddenly grabbed him and teleported him to the commercial. The commercial started, the woman sat with her demon baby, and the baby bit the woman's neck, so Cameron punches the baby and it explodes. The film crew suddenly turned into red baby demons and tries to kill Cameron, but he kills them all. Then the woman suddenly faints and bleeds out. Cameron is then teleported back home and goes to bed. Episode 5: The Mall This episode is a awesome one! Cameron and his friends: Chase, Roger, Yorlin, Christian, and Treyton is at the mall in Atlanta, Georgia. They find a arcade, and it basically just shows Cameron playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) for 5 minutes.Then,Cameron thinks sees the animated dancing hamster toys he always collects, but they are really Tin Pots! He said Oh my! Can it be? Dancing hamsters? Yes yes yes! Chase knocked him out (with a punch sound), and it blacked out for 3 seconds, then he was at the hospital, and his friends were there, visiting him. Cameron slapped himself, and said Yippee! I'm alive baby! and jumped out of the window, running out in glee, and then the scary maze face flashed on the screen (LOL) Episode 6: I Get Knocked Down This episode is only 5 minutes long and I know the rest of the episodes are 10 minutes long, but this is the episode plot: Cameron and chase goes into a bar and gets drunk. The police man sees that kids are in the bar, and comes in with loaded guns, but a hobo chews the officers hand off. The officer shoots the hobo in the head.The bartender grabs a shotgun, but he is shot in the chest. This gives Cameron and Chase enough time to run out of the place. The officer tries to shoot chase, but it ends up shooting a big barrel of beer (which is 7 ft tall), resulting in the whole bar being flooded. Episode 7: The Home Invasion The final episode. Cameron is 21, and is finally allowed to get a gun. So he goes to the pawn shop and gets a sniper gun so he can kill burglars. Then, a gas tank is shot behind his Grandparents house and almost kills his grandparents, but instead, destroyed the living room. The bad guys are revealed to be the infamous terrorist group ISIS. A soldier tries to kill his grandpa, but he stabs one of them in the neck with his pocket knife. The Grandma suffocated the other one with her Facebook t shirt. Then, Cameron goes to his room, opens his windows and kills some of them. The National guard tries to kill the terrorists, but some were shot, and some of them were beheaded by bad guys (which were hiding in bushes.) Cameron and his grandparents drive away without any problems, but ISIS and the national guard was still fighting. The episode ended with a weird picture of President Obama with dirty hillbilly teeth that said ''OBAMA SAYS ~BUY MOAR MEDICAL INSURANCE!!~ '' That was referencing a sponge bob episode where sponge bob saw a talking mermaid man card that said Buy more cards!!! ''''SMILE! OBAMA LOVES YOU!!!!!'